Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Powderpuff Girls Movie
'''Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls Movie '''is the first and only Earthworm Jim/ Powerpuff Girls crossover film made by GrishamAnimationStudios102. It will appear on YouTube, Vimeo or Google Drive in the near future. Plot Professor Utonium creates a mixture of sugar, spice, and everything nice in hope of producing the "perfect little girl" to improve Townsville, a city plagued by crime and injustice. He is shoved by his laboratory assistant, the destructive chimpanzee Jojo, causing him to accidentally break and spill a flask of Chemical X into the concoction, which explodes in Jojo's face. The experiment is successful, producing three little girls whom the Professor names Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. He also discovers that the girls have gained superpowers from the added Chemical X. Despite the girls' recklessness with their powers, they all immediately grow to love each other as a family. During their first day of school, the girls meet Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy,Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott, The Smurfs, Genie, Zazu, Donald Duck and Daisy Duck and they learn about the game tag and begin to play among themselves, which quickly grows destructive once they use their powers. The girls take their game downtown, accidentally causing massive damage to the city until the Professor and our heroes calm them down. The next day, the girls are treated as outcasts by the citizens of Townsville as a result of the destruction they have caused, and the Professor is arrested for creating the girls, leaving Earthworm Jim and his friends in care of the girls. Realizing that using their powers again will only anger the townspeople more, the girls try to make their way home from school on foot. They become lost in an alleyway and are ambushed by the Gangreen Gang, only to be rescued by Jojo, whose brain has been mutated by the Chemical X explosion, giving him superintelligence. Planning control of the city, Jojo gains the girls' and our heroes' sympathy by saying he is also hated for his powers. Jojo convinces the girls and our heroes to help him build a laboratory and machine powered by Chemical X, which he claims will earn them the affections of the city. Jojo rewards the girls and our heroes with a trip to the local zoo, where he secretly implants small transportation devices on all the primates there. That night, Jojo transports the primates into his lab and uses his new machine to inject them with Chemical X, turning them into evil mutant primates like himself. The next morning, after the Professor is released from prison, the girls show him all the "good" they have done, only to discover the city under attack by the primates. Jojo, renaming himself Mojo Jojo, publicly announces the girls as his assistants, and it's revealed that Gargamel and Azrael are working for him, which further damages their reputation and turns the distraught Professor against them. Dejected, the girls exile themselves to an asteroid in outer space, while Earthworm Jim and his friends follow them, using the Pocket Rocket. Mojo Jojo, Gargamel and Azrael announce their intention to rule the planet, but become frustrated when their minions begin concocting their own plans to terrorize the people of Townsville. Overhearing the turmoil from space, the girls, Earthworm Jim and their friends return to Earth and rescue the citizens, realizing they can use their powers to fight the primates. After his army is defeated, Mojo injects himself with Chemical X and grows into a giant monster, overpowering the girls in an intense battle. At the same time, Earthworm Jim and his friends battle Gargamel and Azrael, who try to take Jim's supersuit. Brainy starts lecuring the three villians, much to Zazu and Donald's annoyance. Papa Smurf and Daisy tell Gargamel and Azrael to give the supersuit back to Jim who refuse, saying that they're going to give to Queen Slug-for-a-Butt. Just as Genie is about to toss Brainy far away from Townsville, Peter transforms into Monster Peter and attacks the two villians in a brawling cloud. Gargamel and Azrael retreat off into the distance, vowing revenge on our heroes and The Smurfs too. Rejecting Mojo's offer of alliance against the people who have shunned them, the girls push him off a decrepit skyscraper as soon as the Professor arrives with an antidote for Chemical X to help the girls. Mojo lands on the Antidote X, which shrinks him down to his original size, battered and defeated. The girls consider using the Antidote X to erase their powers, thinking they would be accepted as normal girls. The people of Townsville protest, apologizing for misjudging the girls and thanking them for their heroic deeds. At the insistence of the Mayor, the girls agree to use their powers to defend Townsville with the Professor's permission, becoming the city's beloved crime-fighting superhero team who are dubbed "the Powerpuff Girls", while Earthworm Jim and his friends head back to Terlawk. Trivia * The Smurfs, Genie, Zazu, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Gargamel and Azrael will guest star in this film. Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures series Category:Epic films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Superhero Films Category:Earthworm Jim Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Funny films Category:Slapstick comedy films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films